Rafiki
Rafiki is the wise-old Baboon from Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King and Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He is a prophet who can tell the future and a miracle maker. He helped convenced Simba to go back to Pride Rock to become King and helped fight some of the Hyenas. In the sequel, he tried to get Kiara and Kovu together. In the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures series, Rafiki has a grandfather/granddaughter relationship with Rae. Trivia *Rafiki will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Rafiki will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. And in the movie, he will reveal to be Layla's old mentor. *Rafiki will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Rafiki will make his first guest appearence in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of Swiss Family Robinson. *Rafiki returned to guide Pooh and his friends on their quest to defeat Scar in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. *Rafiki will return to help Pooh, Simba, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Mickey, Bloom, and their friends to battle Valtor and the other villains in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3''. *Rafiki joined Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the El Arca big six in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo''. In ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'', he is now voiced by Kyle (kylgrv). However, this was all before the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Series was cancelled, due to Benny Ross retiring from the Pooh's Adventures League. *Rafiki met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. *Rafiki will guest star in The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus. *Rafiki will meet Dylan and The Latest Buzz Crew in ''Dylan's Adventures of The Lion King''. And at the end of the film, he will be invited by Dylan to join the Hogwarts Adventure Crew for Harry Potter's future adventures. *Rafiki will make his first debut in ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective'', in which he will be the guide of the team. *Rafiki is one of the only four animated characters (and also one of the only two Disney animated ones) to be members of the Hogwarts Adventure Crew; the other three are Olaf from Frozen, Wild Arms from The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, and Whizzer from The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, which are all future members. Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Monkeys Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Adventure Team Members Category:African-Accented Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Mentors Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Angel Squads Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Old Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Animal Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Good vs. Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Living Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:One-Man Army Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Optimists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Nature Lovers Category:Warriors Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Khary Payton Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies